Shackles
by laveniis
Summary: Their love is truly poisonous and sickening. Russia thinks he is the stronger of the two, but China has a way with words.


**the prompt was shackles so yea it sucks but hey**

* * *

"Do you hear me, Wang Yao?" a soft but frightening voice whispered harshly. China could do nothing as his hair was yanked roughly, pulling him from the ground, where he wished he could stay.

"Do not use my name," China spat, fidgeting uncomfortably in the other man's hold. "You do not have the right." he whispered, eyes narrowing at the ground. Perhaps he was too frightened to look up, or perhaps he did not want to give Russia the satisfaction of seeing the fear in his eyes. He heard Russia laugh, and he found it absolutely sickening. Maybe in their younger days he would have loved the nation's laugh, but now it just sent chills through his old bones.

"But we are close, yes?" he asked, using his other hand to tilt China's face upwards. "Lovers in fact, right, Yao?" Russia cooed, smiling in childish amusement. China shut his eyes as his face was lifted to look at Russia, not wanting to look into the terrifying violet eyes.

"Perhaps," China muttered, biting his lip for a moment, trying to think of how to word his sentence. "But, I am more of a possession to you, aren't I?" he whispered, moving his right hand up to dig his nails into Russia's wrist, in some sort of attempt to get him to release his long, dark hair. Russia flinched at the feeling of China's nails, but did not let go of his hair. The bigger and stronger nation just gripped tighter, yanking him upwards for a moment just to remind China how powerless he was right now. "Ivan, I am just a pretty face to you, aren't I? Forever bound to you by the shackles you forced upon me." he stated, looking up at him for a single second, then redirecting his attention to the cold floor.

Russia swung his foot forward, kicking China in the stomach, releasing his hair and frowning a little as he watched the ancient nation collapse to the floor pathetically. He remained unmoving from that position, lacking the will to stand up and fight back. There was no point in fighting with Russia. It's not that he would lose to Russia in a fight, it's just that he saw no reason to fight the psychotic fool. Perhaps he could not see the reason because he was blinded by the adoration he still felt after all this time. The older nation silently hoped that if he just stayed there that Russia would just leave him be for now.

"You are so weak." he growled, glaring down bitterly at China's body, resisting the urge to get rough with him again. "Yao, you fool, I keep you on shackles because you're weak." Russia hissed, running a hand through his platinum blond hair and continuing to glare down at him. China scoffed, rolling onto his back to return the angry glare.

"No, I don't think that's right," China started, looking up at him with cold eyes. "I think you keep me shackled because you are truly the weak one," he paused, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. "Ivan Braginsky, if I were to leave, you would crumble to pieces. The weakness in you is something I can so easily see," the small man uttered, lazily playing with his hair. Russia grunted, eyes widening for a single moment, then he quickly looked away.

"Shut up you stupid old fool, you know nothing!" he snarled, kneeling next to him and pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. China laughed at him, not resisting. Of course, the old nation's laughter just angered him further, causing his hand to move from his collar and to his neck, giving China a look that suggested he was going to strangle him. "You're lucky I don't take your country for myself! You, Wang Yao, are lucky that I let you breathe!" Russia growled, tightening his grip around the smaller man's neck. Russia could feel him laugh, and it sickened him. He could not believe that China still had the nerve to laugh at a time like this!

China's hand moved up to caress Russia's cheek, smiling in amusement when Russia did not welcome the gesture or seem to reject it. "Yes, I am quite lucky, aren't I?" he commented, hand trailing down Russia's cheek and towards his neck, specifically the scarf. Russia watched him carefully and curiously, observing him but not releasing the grip around his neck. "But, I think I know when someone is weaker than I could ever be," he hummed, pulling down Russia's scarf slightly, fingers gently running over the bandages that hid scars on Russia's neck. "You are still a child, with much to learn."

Russia slapped his hand away, releasing him and standing to his feet angrily. "Shut up." he growled, clenching his fists, arms trembling.

"I have lived years in solitude and watched many die. Not once, have I bound another to me and disallowed them to leave. This is because I am not weak, unlike you. Unless you have others that you can use, you are nothing." China hummed, lying down once more. Russia turned, facing away from him, he had heard enough from him tonight. "Weakness is something that runs in the blood of you Europeans, don't be too ashamed. I mean, look at England. He kept America like a pet, but, America got too strong and broke out of his shackles!" he laughed, finding the memory of England losing America amusing to some extent. "Would you become like England if you lost me? No... many nations have broken from your shackles... I'm the only one left, right?"

"Shut up, China!"

"I think you would die if I left."

"I said shut up!"

With those words, China jumped to his feet, kicking Russia in the stomach violently and knocking him to the floor. "You are the one who needs to learn when to shut up," China hissed, holding him down. "You insolent child, you are the true fool!" Russia shut his eyes, ceasing his struggling. He felt his eyes starting to water, he was becoming upset. He heard China scoff above him. "Don't you _dare_ start crying!" he commanded, slapping him angrily.

They sat there in silence for what felt like forever for the pair, Russia feeling unable to speak and China having nothing more to say.

There was no doubt that Russia and China were lovers. But it was absolutely poisonous, not healthy in any sense. They both blindly yearned for one another's touch, wanting each other for their own selfish reasons. They both tried to fill a void in their hearts, the feeling of abandonment, and one which they had both felt many times. Of course, it was obvious they both went about it in different ways.

Russia laughed, turning his head to the side.

"Maybe you're right." he said after a while, sighing softly. "But you are wrong about the shackles. You are free to leave when you wish, I will not stop you."

"Even so, I will never be able to break free." China released him, still simply sitting on him and looking down.

"Then perhaps I am shackled to you too, Wang Yao." Russia chuckled, smiling thoughtfully as China's hand pressed against his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" the Chinese nation asked, smiling too and Russia nuzzled weakly against his hand.

"Everything." and by everything, he meant _everything_.

"As am I." China uttered, glancing to the ceiling.


End file.
